


Let em’ have this one

by pxrsephoneofeden



Series: Hamilton Modern Au drabbles + fics [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrsephoneofeden/pseuds/pxrsephoneofeden
Summary: Peggy and Thomas arrive back from Paris, following their engagement and come home to a surprise wedding shower thrown by their slightly boundary blind friends.





	Let em’ have this one

**Author's Note:**

> \- Everyone is either a college senior or out of college or pursuing a higher degree
> 
> -once again this Drabble can count as a continuation of my other modern era fics or it can stand on its own
> 
> \- Pls comment if you want this to be a drabble series because I’m iffy right now.
> 
> \- if it does become a series I’ll include more stuff with the other couples instead of making all of them Peggy/Thomas centered ;)

Light footsteps dragged across the carpeted floors of the apartment building,

Thomas and Peggy, now officially been dating for 9 years, ever since high school, and had gotten back from a week long vacation to Thomas’s lavish home in Paris, where, on their first night there, he (finally) asked her to marry him.

She, of course, said yes and with the posting of a single, cliche, ‘placing my hand of so perfectly in the frame’ picture, their phones had been blowing up for the rest of the trip.

They pulled their rolling luggage up to the door of their shared New York apartment ,Peggy had just finished her student teaching, and Thomas was getting his masters in Political science, but they kept that nice apartment because they had both originally came from money (lucky them right?)

Thomas went to put the key into the door  knob, and the couple heard shuffling from the inside,

Thomas paused and looked back at Peggy,

”Does your sister have a key to the apartment?”

”Nope. Does James?”

”Yep! That’s who’s in there, James as well as...”

thomas presses an ear to the door and listened for more sounds, voices perhaps.

Her heard a loud, arrogant voice say say something about how ‘they’ll be so surprised’ and he swiftly turned his head back to Peggy,

”You wanna just go get some food? I’m pretty sure they think they’re gonna surprise us and they brought Alexander’s loud ass and-“

”Lets go, Thomas.”

Peggy sighed and took the key from him, quickly turning the knob and then grabbing his hand, the two stepped in their apartment and Thomas’s claim was found correct.

”Surprise!” Yelled a group of their friends, family, and rivals alike. Eliza immediately ran up to Peggy and yanked her arm out,

”Lemme see the ring!”

Angelica bounced over to the couple as well and tried to remove Eliza’s hard grasp on Peggy’s hand.

”Liza, there’s time for that but let them get through the door!”

Angelica said through laughter as she crossed her arms once Eliza released Peggy.

Peggy looked over at Angelica and smirked,

”What?”

”Oh Angelica aren’t you gonna hug your favorite youngest sister!?”

Peggy wrapped her arms around Angelica and Eliza joined in on the outside, and then broke away to force Thomas into a hug as well (much to his and Alexander’s dismay)

John and Lafayette, seated on the couch holding red solo cups, filled with what appeared to wine motioned over to the group and told them to bring the party back over there.

When everyone got over to the sitting area and got their beverages, Hercules spoke up,

”We just decided to throw you a little something considering some of us thought you two would’ve already jumped the broom by now.” He patted Peggy and the shoulder, who rolled her eyes and giggled,

James smacked Thomas on the back and said,

“Man! He finally did it! All those years of waiting, dating, and me pestering you to just do it...”

”Oh shut it,James.” Thomas said playfully as James took a swig of his drink.

John, while Lafayette’s arm was dropped around him, offered they all go around and tell of some memorable moments they’d had with the couple.

Alexander sighed and Eliza shot up her hand to volunteer. She and Alex were the only couple there that had already tied the knot, and judging by the soda in her cup, they’d be the first to have a kid as well.

”My favorite memory is when Daddy found out about you two back in high school!”

Peggy put her head in her hands and Thomas leaned his head back, laughing. Angelica laughed, remembering the situation and the urged Eliza to explain to everyone what happened.

”Well! Peggy and Thomas were gonna watch a movie together at our house when no one else was there...”

James lifted his hand up to high five Thomas and said,

”Netflix and chill! Nice!”

Eliza cleared her throat, prompting laughter from Alex,

”Apparently they only got through half of it before they both fell asleep...cuddled up on one another.”

John and Lafayette both went, ‘awww’ jokingly as Eliza continued her story,

”So Daddy came home from work early and found the two together.”

At this point Angelica started laughing so hard, she had to put her drink down, and she finished the story for Eliza.

”So me and Liza came down stairs because of the commotion and we saw the Thomas looking afraid for his life as our dad interrogated him about how long they’d been sneaking around, and then he turned around and we just ran upstairs!”

Peggy laughed hard as she said,

”And then later that night I came into your rooms and told you guys to all lie for me and say we hadn’t been going off alone to each other’s houses and that you’d been home the whole time!”

Thomas took a sip of his drink and said,

”And nine years later I still have no clue if he likes me or not!”

Alexnader laughed, in a smug way that said ‘haha I got daddy’s approval and you don’t!”

Peggy then shot Alexander a glare and he purses his lips to stop laughing,

”Ok ok! I’m done making fun of Jefferson! My favorite memory would have to be...that time all of us got stranded in Cleveland.”

John jumped and started yelling about how they were to never bring up Cleveland as Eliza laughed so hard she cried at the thought of what happened.

The whole gang were supposed to be going to Vegas for Eliza Bachelorette and Alex’s bachelor party, but someone (Alex and Lafayette) fell asleep on the bus and didn’t tell the rest of the people which stop to get off at, so they all ended up in Cleveland, where John started crying about how all he wanted was to spend time with his friends before Alex got married, Thomas nearly killed Alex over directions, and Angelica decided they’d all just go to a casino in Cleveland because ‘why waste a trip’. It only took three hours, Eliza nearly getting everyone arrested, a whole bottle of vodka, and Alex getting a tattoo of his boss, George’s, face in his lower back (which he’s yet to get removed) for them to agree to never speak of Cleveland again.

”Alex do you still have that tattoo of George’s face?”

”Yes Lafayette I do! Because it costs dump trucks of money to get them removed and it hurts worse than getting it.”

”Hey... what happens in Cleveland stays in Cleveland!”

Angelica wiped a laughter tear from her eye,

”My favorite memory is gonna be Peggy’s graduation day!”

John and Lafayette did another ‘aww’ as Peggy smiled innocently, she wa s the youngest of the group at 24, but most of them were only a year older than her.

”Thomas brought this nice camera and we were all there tryna’ get nice pictures of our baby, and this idiot sits right in front of us and decides to answer his phone during the service!”

Alexander rolled his eyes at the thought of the guy.

”So Mr. ‘perfect boyfriend who wants to get a video of his boo before she graduates’ decides to tap him on the shoulder and tell him to get out... which lead to a near fight in the parking lot after the ceremony, during which Peggy told me to ‘hold my diploma, I’m gonna fight a mofo’.”

The group giggled and raised brows at their action choices that day, and Thomas said,

”Ya’ know Angelica? My favorite thing about you is that you get more and more sassy as you get drunk. I mean I don’t think sober you would ever use the term ‘boo’ but I like it.”

Angelica laughed, but then hiccuped which caused an eruption of giggles from the whole group.

A few more hours of stories, drinking, and couple bonding ensue before the group decided to leave the newly engaged couple at peace.

Once the last couple shut the door, Thomas kissed Peggy on the cheek and said,

”So are we gonna tell them that we eloped on the way back over here or?...”

”Nah... let em’ have this one.” 

**Author's Note:**

> \- fun fact: I wrote this whilst wearing cactus pajama pants.


End file.
